I LOVE KAVIN
by CIDians
Summary: Just a random and fluffy idea about KAVI ... KAVI fans read it ...


**Kavin and Dushant was waiting for Purvi outside her home ... Kavin was on the driver`s seat while Dushant was on the backseat leaving the passenger`s seat for Purvi ... They were going on some crime scene**

 _"Purviiiiii come fast yaaarrr" ... shouted Kavin from the car_

 _"Are kavin kavin aram se ajaegi itni b kia jaldi hai" ... said Dushant while teasing him_

 _"Will you please shut up" ... said Kavin glaring him_

 _"Are mjhe chup kerwane se kia hogaa wese bhi tu purvi ke peche pagal hai nhn ?" ... said Dushant_

 _"Dushanttttt i said shut up" ... said Kavin_

 _"Wese purvi bhi itni bhi buri nhn hai tu kahe tou mai bat keru" ... said Dushant_

 **Dushant was teasing him continuously and now it was enough for Kavin**

 _"Ok that`s enough" ... said Kavin_

 **After 10 minutes of waiting ... Purvi finally arrived**

 _"Hey kavin " ... said Purvi smilingly_

 _"Bhot jaldi nhn agae" ... said Kavin_

 _"Hey dus... "_

 **She was shocked to see Dushant ... he was sitting helplessly with tied hands and duct tape on his face ... She looks at Kavin**

 _"Kavinnn" ... said Purvi_

 _"Ummm .. ummm" ... mumured Dushant_

 _"Lastest fashion hai purvi " ... said Kavin_

 _"Untie him right now" ... ordered Purvi_

 _"But" ... said Kavin but stop on recieving Purvi`s glare_

 _"Ok ok" ... said Kavin_

 **He untied his hands ... and removed the duct tape from Dushant`s face ... Which cause a scream from Dushant`s mouth**

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh mumaaaaA" ... said Dushant the poor boy_

 _"Yeh sab kia tha" ... said Purvi_

 _"Choro purvi late hora hai" ... said Kavin_

 **He starts the car ... Purvi was searching something in her back pack**

 _"Kia dhoond rahi ho purvi " ... asked Dushant_

 _"Arey yar paper nhn milra yahin tou rakhaaa tha" ... said Purvi_

 **Just then Kavin a sudden sharp turn ... from which Purvi`s notes back and Papers falls into backseat ..**

 _"Kaviiiinnnnn" ... said Purvi glaring him_

 **Kavin laughed**

 _"It`s ok purvi mai tumhari madad kerta hoon" ... said Dushant_

 _"Han please" ... said Purvi_

 **Dushant started to pick papers and returns them to purvi ... but stop on picking up the one paper**

 _"Whaaat" ... asked Purvi_

 _"i love ... KAVIN" ... said Dushant while reading the paper_

 **Kavin gets shocked and suddenly takes the break ...**

 _"You whattt?" ... asked Kavin shockingly_

 _"Abey oh not me ... her" ... said Dushant while pointing towards Purvi_

 **Kavin looked Purvi ... who was dumbstruck and sitting their with open mouth**

 _"Purviii" ... said Kavin_

 _"Naaa... nahee yeh maine nhn likhaaa" ... said Purvi_

 _"Tou yeh tumhare bag mai kia ker rha hai" ... said Kavin_

 _"AAA... ummm... wo ghalti se agaya hoga kisi ka" ... said Purvi while searching for words_

 _"Chal jhutiiii yeh teri note book ka paper hai or teri hand writting hai" ... said Dushant_

 **Purvi just don`t say anything she opens the car door and started to run in the opposite direction ... Kavin was shocked and see Dushant with multiple expressions**

 _"Kiaaa meri shakal kia dekh raha hai ... just go behind her" ... said Dushant_

 _"But what am i supposed to say ?" ... asked Kavin_

 _"Just go behind her and tell her that you also loved her" ... said Dushant_

 _"Butt" ... said Kavin_

 _"Gooo" ... said Dushant_

 _"UHHH okkkaY" ... said Kavin_

 **Kavin also left the car and run behind Purvi ...**

 _"Purviiii sunooo" ... said Kavin_

 _"Oh shit " ... thought Purvi_

 **She began to run even faster**

 _"Purviii stop" ... said Kavin_

 _"Kavin i am already embarrassed enough and you are going to make me more" ... shouted Purvi_

 _"No purvi i just want to help you stop" ... said Kavin_

 _"Noo" ... saod Purvi_

 _"Purvi ruk jao wrna bus takkar mar ke bhag jaegi or bus ka nuskan hojaegaaa" ... said Kavin while teasing her_

 _"Whatt" ... said Purvi after stopping_

 _"Yes" ... said Kavin_

 _"But " ... said Purvi_

 _"No" ... said Kavin_

 _"Kavin i am " ... cutted by Kavin_

 _"i said No" ... said Kavin_

 _"Ughhhh stoppppp i don`t want to talk about that paper" ... said Purvi_

 _"Haan magar maine tou paper ke bare mai kuch bola hi nahe" ... said Kavin_

 _"ummmm" ... said Purvi while blushing_

 _"What do you think ? that it was a joke for me" ... asked Kavin_

 _"Ummm may i don`t know" ... said Purvi_

 _"So you want to know about that" ... said Kavin_

 _"About what" ... said Purvi_

 _"About that paper on which you wrote that you love me" ... said Kavin_

 _"Kavin i just said that i don`t want to talk about that" ... said Purvi while avoiding eye contact_

 _"But i want to talk about that" ... said Kavin_

 _"Oh really ? ok so keep talking i am listening"... said Purvi postively_

 _"Ok so i aaaa" ... said Kavin confusely_

 _"You aaaaa?" ... asked Purvi_

 _"Hey ... stop teasing me ... well uhhhh i just i " ... said Kavin_

 _"Out of words right?" ...asked Purvi_

 _"Uhhhhg no ... ok so iloveyoutooo" ... said Kavin in one breathe_

 **Purvi gets shocked ... she tried to hard stop her tears but failed Kavin hold her and rubbed her tears ...**

 _"Don`t you wrote that?" ... said Kavin_

 _"Ye... yes i wrote that cause i just love you but i was scared" ... said Purvi_

 _" Scared of what" ... asked Kavin_

 _"Mayy be of ... rejection" ... said Purvi_

 _"Oh come on " ... said Kavin_

 **Kavin hugged her tightly until sobs stopped ... She was feeling relieve and safer in his arms ... They seperate ... Kavin kissed her she also kissed ...**

 **Dushant comes there ... he covered his eyes ... Kavi`s sweet moment broke by the car `s horn**

 **"HAWNNNK HAAWWNNKK"**

 _"Come on guys we have to go acp sir just called me 2 time" ... said Dushant still covering his eyes_

 **Kavin and Purvi smilled and get back in the car ... and leave for the crime scene ...**

 _"What a nice moment to do that kiss" .. thought Dushant the unromantic man_

_._

 _._  
 _._

 _._

_**OKAY ... so just a random idea ran out of my mind ... Hope you like it ... Please drop yours reviews ...**_


End file.
